


The Game Is On!

by SenpaisAssbutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rugby Captain John, Sex, Shy Sherlock, Uni!lock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisAssbutt/pseuds/SenpaisAssbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, the little shy teen, with a major crush on the beautiful rugby Captain John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rugby Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever, i really hope you like it. Please comment if you have some tips, critics and what not. I will write more chapters if people would like that c:

It was Sherlock's first week of the second year at the university, he majored in chemistry and no one in his class liked him, probably because he corrected the teacher all the time and pointed out his observations about the other students that may have offended them. Sherlock is, and always have been the awkward, shy kid, with not many friends. Sherlock was never good with people, but that was fine, because people and their stupidity would slow him down, and he wouldn't have as much time to do his experiments. 

The university had their own rugby team, or as Sherlock would call them "a bunch of noisy meatheads" he hated them, they would run around in the halls and in the yard every time they had a new match or won a game, last year they put posters everywhere, including Sherlock locker, only they hadn't only put up one poster but covered his whole damn locker, which was mainly why he hated all the rugby players.. Well all but one of them.. 

John Watson, the name of the rugby team's captain, the guy Sherlock had been crushing on for the past year. That dirty blond hair, those piercing blue eyes and that perfect tan on John's incredibly, sexy, muscular body. Sherlock could only hope that one day he would have the opportunity to touch those abs. 

Sherlock 'accidently' started going to rugby practice every Wednesday and Friday, just to look at John's gorgeous body, that sweaty, delicious, tanned, sexy body. Some days at the end of practice John would take off his shirt and reveal his strongly marked abs. Sherlock would hide at the end of the field at the bleacher farthest away, which was where he was right now, in his own little fantasy bubble, where john would march right up to him and kiss the daylight out of him. The only problem right now was just that John was actually walking straight towards Sherlock. And Sherlock started to panic..

"Hey" John said, with his charming smile and sparkling blue eyes. Sherlock blushed and looked down.  
"Hi" Sherlock said, now thinking he was about to get kicked out of the rugby field..  
"I've noticed you started to come watch us practice, but why?" John asked.  
"I I, um, j-just, I'll just go now" Sherlock mumbled and ran away. He ran as fast as he could until a firm hand caught his wrist and stopped him.

"Hey hey hey, you can watch us practice, I was just curious about why the smart, shy Sherlock Holmes started to show an interest in rugby. It's all" He said smiling at the nervous kid.

Sherlock didn't really pay attention to anything he said, the only thing going on in his mind right now was John's smile, soft eyes, and the fact that John was actually touching him. Sherlock was sure he could die happy now. He looked at John who was still talking and Sherlock came back to reality just in time to hear John inviting him to come watch the game on Friday.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but we could use all the cheering we can get" John said still smiling and leaning towards Sherlock, who was now caught up between the wall of the gym and John.

"I-I'l be there, m-maybe" Sherlock stuttered. John smiled even wider, and took at step back so Sherlock had space to get going.

That night Sherlock, was so happy. He. Sherlock Holmes had been asked to watch the game by no other than the gorgeous rugby captain John Watson. That night Sherlock could only think about John smile and his hand holding Sherlock's wrist. The longer he thought about it the more aroused he got. He laid there sprawled out on the bed in his pajamas, running his hand down his chest, to the lower abdomen until he reached the hem of his pajama bottom. He ran his hand over his clothed cock, moaning slightly at the friction, thinking about John. John's eyes. John's smile. John bare upper body. John's hand on his wrist. At this point he stuck his hand in his trousers, under the pants and stroked himself lightly, thing of John's oh so soft hand, coming with John's name on his lips.

He was most definitely going to the game on Friday.  
He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and John in his head.


	2. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had some positive response to my first chapter, so I decided to write some more! So here you have chapter 2! Enjoy!   
> Thanks for the Kudos, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm sorry if something is not described the right way, but I am trying my best! English is not my mother tongue! c:

The next morning Sherlock woke up, it was Thursday so only one more day til the rugby match. The match that he looked forward to so much he forgot to eat breakfast and had no idea how he arrived at school, just walking around in his own little world until the bell rang and he had his first chemistry class of the day. 

The class had been boring, as always, the incompetent teacher who really knew nothing at all. Well nothing, Sherlock didn't already know. The only thing Sherlock did during that class was thinking about a certain hot rugby player.  
Lunch break arrived, and Sherlock who realized he hadn't eaten breakfast was starving, and just then remembered he forgotten to bring lunch or money for lunch. Sherlock had never forgotten anything his whole life, everything was stored in his mind palace. This John could be the death of him.

 

He decided to not go to the cafeteria, because of all the tempting food, god he was hungry.. He found his favorite spot in the library, and trying to forget his hunger and just read a new book called 'The science of deduction'. He already had the skills to do so, but who know, maybe he could learn some more.

The lunch period in the library started out quietly, but after 10 minutes or so, he heard footsteps entering the library but paid not much attention to them. Not until he could feel the stare in his neck, which made him turn around to see none other than John Watson smiling down at him. Sherlock heart rate started to speed up..

"Hi there, I didn't see you in the cafeteria, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" John Asked, still smiling and looking at him with his soft sparkling blue eyes.

"I- I forgot m-my lunch at h-home, a-and didn't want to be s-surrounded by food, b-because I'm starving," Sherlock said, blushing lightly and looking down in his lap.

John gave him a heartbroken look, feeling sorry for Sherlock. He then pulled out an apple and a protein bar from the front pocket of his bag and put it on the table in front of him.

"Here you go, can't have you go starving all day long, not if I can help it," John said, now smiling again. That smile was the smile that made Sherlock weak in the knees, that smile was the one he wanted to see all day, every day for the rest of his life.

"b-but.." was the only thing Sherlock got to say, when John interrupted him.

"No buts, just eat, I can't let the brilliant kid go starving all day. I want to help, it's in my blood, I want to be a doctor someday" John said, touching Sherlock shoulder, giving it a friendly nudge.

"I- I know" Sherlock exhaled, maybe he shouldn't have said that, but continued "about you wanting to be a d-doctor that is" Sherlock finished still blushing, now trying to avoid John's eyes.

"Oh, I know you know, I have heard about your whole deduction thing you do, it's brilliant, really," John said. Sherlock blushed even more if that was even possible.

"T-that's not what p-people usually s-say" Sherlock stuttered. 

"What do they usually say," John asked curiously.

"P-pis off" He answered low. Now looking right at John who was now laughing. Sherlock's Stomach made a flop at the sound of John laughter  
"Well, Sherlock," He said, " I think you are brilliant, the whole method of how you observe people, and just figure out that person's entire life, it's just amazing, but anyway, I have to go to class, see you tomorrow at the game, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded. John's smile widened. He stared at John, more specifically his gorgeous ass. Oh he wanted to grab that ass.   
The rest of the day went quickly , Sherlock did nothing other than thinking of John. That ass in those jeans. His smile. His eyes. God he loved those eyes.

As Sherlock got home he went straight to his room, threw himself on his bed, hugging his pillow, and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, he was going to watch the game that John hat invited him to. 

Friday came quickly, the match was this afternoon, and he did not know what to wear. He decided to call his old friend Irene, they had been friends since middle school, but she went to another university. He wanted to make a good impression on John. Sherlock had told Irene about John several times, and Irene knew just what he should wear, she always did. 

Irene's fashion advice had been the purple shirt he had, that fitted him so nicely that it could have been a second layer of skin, so did the pair of black trousers. If he should say so himself, he looked rather hot.

Sherlock only had one lecture today, which went fast, after that he decided to go home for lunch, change his clothes to the tight purple shirt, and his long coat. Afterwards, he headed back to the university just in time to get a seat in the front row, where he could watch John running around sweaty and covered in mud. God that was so hot, Sherlock thought.

John, the captain, noticed Sherlock in the mass of people, who was watching the game, and winked at him. Sherlock blushed so hard, he had to hide his face in his coat and cover his groin because it made him hard. God that was embarrassing. Getting a hard on just because of a wink. But God he loved that smile he had sent him with the wink. 

The rest of the game he tried really hard not to think about, how sexy John looked, all sweaty and dirty. Trying not to imagine how he could get John sweaty in other ways. But no matter how hard he tried, his erection wouldn't go away. After 45 minutes, he had to go to the bathroom to take care of it.

He locked himself in a stall, ripping up the zipper in his trousers, moaning at the light breeze and temperature change that touched his cock. He pulled his cock out of the pants and started stroking lightly, thinking about how John's hand would feel around his cock. Soon after he came in his own hand, feeling embarrassed about having to jerk off in a school bathroom.

He cleaned himself up and went back to watch the game, which looked like were about to win, and with only 15 minutes back. The time went fast and John and his team won. They were jumping around on the field, but he could not find John in the mass of people. That was until he got dragged out of the hoard of people, and showed against a wall. 

It was John, who looked very pleased with winning and all. He looked at him smiling.

"So," he said "We won. The other guys and I are going to a party at Victor Trevor's house to celebrate, would you like to come?" John had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Uhm, I-I don't really, d-do the whole p-party thing," Sherlock said. "I've never really been to one" He looked down.  
John chuckled" Well one time have to be the first time, right?" He said, hoping that Sherlock was going to say yes.

"Um, eh, yeah I-I guess so" Sherlock stuttered, Blushing.

"Great, meet me in 10 minutes outside the changing room," John said with a very happy smile on his face.

Sherlock did not know what to do. Had he just agreed on going to a party? A party with John?!


	3. The Party, With A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all my lovely readers!  
> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter faster! But my computer decided to have a mental breakdown, but to make it up to you guys I added a little something extra! So tell me if you like it, tell me your thoughts, feelings what so ever!   
> I hope to have another chapter ready for you tomorrow, but it will all depend on how tired I am after work! 
> 
> SenpaisAssbutt over and out!

As Sherlock was waiting he got more and more nervous. After 10 minutes, he thought John had joked, and just left him there, but decided to wait a few more minutes anyway. After 5 more minutes, a clean, hot John came out, his hair only towel dried, and it steamed a bit when he walked out in the cold. He had a minty sent to him, and was dressed in his normal jeans, but with a dress shirt instead of a t-shirt.

 

"Hey, ready to go?" John asked, and Sherlock nodded.

"Great," John said, looking pleased with himself. 

"Have you ever been to a party?" He asked

Sherlock shook his head. John smiled

"Ever been drinking?" 

Yet again Sherlock shook his head again.

"So you are a party virgin" He said grinning, Sherlock blushed "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, and make sure everything will be alright"

They walked the remaining way in silence. As they approached a new street, Sherlock could hear loud music. It had to be there.   
As they reach the house a bunch of students runs out to greet and congratulate John on winning the game. John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and introduced him to the group of students, and afterward they went inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" John asked, looking at Sherlock.

"Um, I-I don't really know what I like, I've never tried i-it before" Sherlock stuttered back.

John smiled, and said "Don't worry I'll find something you'll like" 

John went into the crowd, to get them something to drink, while Sherlock waited in the living room. A while after he came back with two cups, and handed one over to Sherlock, who immediately took a sip, and made a squinting face because of its sourness.

 

"Not good?" John asked laughingly. Sherlock shook his head, still making the squinting face. John handed him the other one, it tasted more fruity, and a lot less like alcohol. John was still laughing and led him into the center of the party, the music was loud and the others were playing some kind of game. From what Sherlock had observed, it was a game where one person asks another person to say something honest or do some sort of dare.

 

"It's truth or dare, it's just a silly game you play at parties to have fun and mingle with the other students," John said after he saw the confusing look on Sherlock's face "Wanna try?"

"S-sure" Sherlock said nervously.

They joined the circle of people. Sherlock observed the game a bit more until John asked him;  
"Sherlock, truth or dare?" he said looking at him seriously, but still kind and smiling.

"Truth" Sherlock answered.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"N-no, that's n-not really my area," Sherlock said.

John smiled even more if that was even possible.   
Another guy, named Victor Trevor asked John to pick a truth or a dare, and of cause he chose a dare.  
"I dare you to give your friend here, a lap dance" Victor snickered.

 

Sherlock was stunned, he had no idea what was going on. Some guy came running with a chair and nearly lifted Sherlock up on it. The music changed to something that sounded like rock, but Sherlock wasn't sure.

 

John gave him a reassuring smile, and strutting towards him, he started to roll his hips with the rhythm of the music, lick his lips and run his hands down his own body and down, and landed on Sherlock's thighs. Sherlock was doomed, not only, did John touch him, and he was dancing a sensual dance, just for Sherlock. God, it was hot. John made eye contact with him while he bit his lip lightly, making them look puffy and ready to kiss. 

 

Sherlock's cock noticed the sexy John in front of him. This was bad; this was very, very bad. He started growing an erection, hopefully, John wouldn't notice. He didn't even notice all the people staring at them; it was like they were in a whole other world with just the two of them.   
Just as he had thought that John strutted towards him, and ended up in his lap, running his fingers down Sherlock's chest and stopped on his hips, then back up his chest and even higher, he curled his fingers in Sherlock's curly locks. His face just over Sherlock's shoulder, and let out a breath that touched Sherlock's neck and ear.

 

Sherlock was now hard as a rock, blushing and panting. This was gonna be the death of him. Thank god the room was dark otherwise, John would have noticed the large bulge in his, oh so tight jeans, why on earth did he choose these jeans. What would John think of him if he saw that? 

 

Sherlock, tried to will his erection away, but John started grinding lightly with a rotation like movements right at Sherlock's groin. He was now panting hard. John bit lightly at Sherlock's ear, and he couldn't hold back a moan.

 

Sherlock was so hard. Panting. flushed. And John looked at him. Sherlock pushed him off and ran, as fast as he could, out of the house, hearing John call out his name, he ran down the street and finally arriving home. He locked himself in his room, sitting with his back against the door, trying not to cry. 

 

What would John think of him? The weird homo with no friends. He was no longer hard because of all the mixed feelings and moved on to his bed to get some sleep. Maybe it was all just a dream, and everything will be fine tomorrow?


	4. Sheets And Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is wrapped in his bed sheet like a burrito and gets and unexpected visiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!   
> I was so tired yesterday, so I didn't get to finish the chapter. But not to worry a new chapter is here!   
> Enjoy it! And tell me your thoughts!   
> Over and out! It's late in Denmark, so I'll go to sleep!  
> I expect a new chapter is ready tomorrow or the day after!   
> Nighty-Night!

Saturday morning came too fast for Sherlock's liking and he remembered everything that happened the night before. So it was not all a dream. Shit. Sherlock decided to stay in bed all day, trying to distract himself from yesterday's happenings. 

Around noon, he checked his phone; he had a new message, from an unknown number. He read it and panicked when he saw who it was from. It was John. He had found his number in a phonebook. It said: "Sherlock, are you okay, you ran pretty darn fast away from me last night. Text me when you see this, I just wanna make sure you are alright. John Watson"

He had gotten the message early that morning. John had been waiting all day to hear from Sherlock. 

"Hello John, I'm fine. SH"

"Oh thank god, I was starting to worry."

"No need to, I'm fine. SH" 

"Why did you run away, was it because of the lap dance?"

"Well, it was partly because of that, and partly because of private reasons. SH"

Sherlock hesitated before sending the message and wanted to take it back again as soon as he had sent it. But what was done, was done.  
"Do you always sign your messages like that?"

"You could just have stopped me, but I'm not gonna lie, I was having fun"

"Yes, I always sign my messages.. It was awkward. All the people staring at me and laughing. I froze in place. I'm sorry I pushed you. Did I hurt you?. SH"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even think of that. The people really never bother me. But of cause I'm sorry, I didn't really think about them bothering you. Nah, I just scraped my elbow when I hit the floor, nothing serious. I'm tough, I can take it. ;)

"Oh god John I'm so so sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you. God John, not emoticons, they are so stupid. SH"

"No, Sherlock, you had every right to push me off, I didn't even ask if you were okay with it and all, and really it's just a little tiny bruise. Oh come on Sherlock, you love my emoticons :p."

"But still, I hurt you. That's what I do; I hurt people when I tell them about my observation, because I only speak the truth, and push them away from me. That's why I don't have friends. Maybe you should just stay away from me, so I don't end up hurting you even more than I already have. Goodbye, John. SH"

The last message made Sherlock sad, not only had he actually, physically hurt John, but he had also just told the guy he had a crush on to stay away from him. He knew it was for the best. People didn't tend to stand Sherlock for a large amount of time. Even his parents kicked him out when he had to start at the university. Not that he wasn't happy about living alone, in his own apartment at Baker Street, it was quite nice. But he still felt unwanted.

John sent him a few more texts, but Sherlock didn't bother to answer. He knew it was best if neither of them developed more feelings, just so he could hurt both John and himself even more.

Evening came, and Sherlock thought about making food, but he wasn't really hungry, and wasn't in the mood to do anything at all, he just wanted to watch the telly while he was wrapped in his white bed sheet. 

He looked at the clock, it was half past 6. And suddenly the door bell rang. Who would that be, he didn't expect any guests, and his landlady Mrs. Hudson was out of town for at least another week. He wrapped his sheet around him and wandered down to the main door. He opened the door, and there was John Watson. Sherlock went mute, and couldn't think of anything else than he was dressed in a bed sheet.

"Are you wearing any pants?" John asked.

"No" Sherlock answered.

"Alright, look, Sherlock, I'm your friend, and you can't tell me otherwise. You are the most intelligent person I know. You are funny, you are adorable, and brought Chinese food. Let me in and we'll talk, yeah?" John looked at him with his sad puppy eyes. How could Sherlock say no?

He opened the door a bit more, as a gesture for John to come in, and then he ran to his bedroom to get some clothes. There was no way in hell he was gonna be in the same room as John dressed in nothing but a bed sheet.

He threw on his pajama pants, and black, t-shirt, and went into the living room where John also had found his way to. He had put all the food out on the table and was sitting in Sherlock couch waiting for him.

Nope, this was not happening, it was all just a part of Sherlock imagination. John was absolutely not sitting in his living room. Sherlock thought. But he was and Sherlock didn't know what do, say or feel.

John was smiling at him. Stop

Sherlock put himself in his chair, avoiding eye contact with John. He did that for 10 whole minutes. He could feel John's eyes at him. But he just kept staring at the telly. That was until John interrupted him.

"Eat Sherlock, you look like you haven't eaten all week, you are so skinny," John said.

"N-no, thanks, I rarely eat. I-it slows my mind down" Sherlock stuttered.

Sherlock was looking at John, and John's facial expression changed to a more serious one.

"Sherlock, eat. Now. You need nutrition. You need the energy. Just eat a little bit." John said demanded, but ended up pleading in the last part of the sentence. 

"B-but.."

"Not buts, eat" John cut him off. He watched Sherlock. 

Sherlock decided not to argue and picked up a China box and some chopsticks and ate some. 

"There you go, good, keep it up. I can't have faint because of lack of nutrition." John looked happy again.

Sherlock said nothing and ended up eating all the food, it turned out he was hungry after all. 

When they were done eating he went to the kitchen to make tea. He sat beside John on the couch watching telly. 

They weren't talking, which was fine. After a while, Sherlock fell asleep. Literally fell asleep, and landed with his face in John's lap.   
Sherlock was out, and John was trapped there between the couch and Sherlock.


	5. Stay Over For Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's visitor stays the night :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers!  
> I SenpaisAssbut has created another chapter!  
> I'm pretty sure I'll reach a 1000 hits after this one, that would be awesome!   
> Tell me your thoughts, feelings and what not!   
> Enjoy!

John stayed all night; he didn't want to wake up the beauty in his lap. He didn't get any sleep himself and just spend the night watching Sherlock, the boy he had been crushing on for a while now. He felt lucky. 

Around 7 in the morning, Sherlock started moving and woke up. He found himself on his couch and something was not right. His head was on something that was definitely not a cushion. He opened his eyes.

"Morning Sherlock," a voice said while a hand was nuzzling in his hair. 

Sherlock sat up quickly and confused and that is when he saw John on his couch, whose lap he apparently had been sleeping in. Sherlock turned bright red and he was going mute, not knowing what to say or do.

"You looked too peaceful when you were sleeping, I couldn't get myself to wake you up," John said with a tired smile.  
"D-do you wanna sleep a bit b-before going home?" Sherlock asked.

"Nah, but we could watch a movie if you want to that is?" John asked hopefully.  
"S-sure, I'll j-just go make t-tea first, y-you can pick a-a movie," Sherlock said as he was getting off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

As Sherlock made it back to the couch with the tea, John had fallen asleep, and god he was beautiful, how can a man be sexy even while sleeping? 

Sherlock decided to let him sleep for a bit, while he did his homework after that he decided to play his violin for a bit, but got interrupted but a sleep talking John. He went closer hear what John was mumbling, but the only word he understood from John's mouth was his own name but said in a needy voice. 

Sherlock immediately backed away and decided that breakfast had to be made. He needed something else to think about because, John most definitely did not just say his name in his sleepy sexy voice. Nope. 

He decided to make some bacon and eggs with some toast, brought it to the table at the couch. He sat down beside John, who was still sleeping in a sitting position. Just as Sherlock was about to wake John, he started to mumble again.

"John" Sherlock said trying to wake him.

John didn't wake up; instead, he grabbed Sherlock in his sleep and laid them both down on the couch, Sherlock being pinned between John and that couch. 

Sherlock turned red once again when he felt John's breath at his neck. John was slightly moaning in his sleep. Sherlock tried to move a bit, but all he got out of that was his knee, which was between John's legs, touching John's crotch, which made John moan even higher, and he started to try kissing Sherlock, who was now panicking and saying John's name. None of it woke up John. 

John planted a kiss on Sherlock's neck which made him squeak John's name, and that woke him up. John was looking down at a red faced Sherlock who was trying to push him off. John turned red himself and hurriedly sat up and started to apologise.

"I'm so so so sorry Sherlock, I I I didn't mean to," He said looking down his own lap.

"I-it's fine, I I tried to wake you up because I made us some breakfast" Sherlock was not looking at John either but got he was growing a hard-on. 

"N-nice," John said smiling a bit awkwardly.

They ate in silence, with only the telly making a background noise. 

After a while the silence got awkward and John decided to try and lighten up the awkward a bit.

"This, Sherlock, is delicious," John said.

"I-it's nothing J-John" Sherlock stuttered.

So much for lifting the awkward silence. John finished eating, and then decided it was time to go home. Sherlock leads him to the door, and as they were saying their goodbyes John interrupted him.

"Sherlock, I like you, I like you a lot. Thanks for having me over" And before Sherlock could say anything John leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Sherlock who was now completely flabbergasted and burning red didn't know what to do, and John had run off.   
Sherlock closed the door, walked upstairs, still not knowing what just happened.

He went into his bedroom, threw himself on the bed, now again realizing how hard he was. He slipped his hand under his pajama pants and underpants, starting to stroke himself lightly. John was the only thing on his mind. The breath on his neck from earlier. The awkwardly planted kiss on his neck. The moans coming from the sleeping John. The real kiss John had just given him. That was enough to drive him over the edge, and he came hard.

It was only noon, and he had no idea what to do with the rest of the day. He could only think of John. There was zero concentration to do anything, no playing the violin, no reading, no experiments. Nothing.

He just laid there on the couch, thinking. Storing today's happenings in his mind palace. Then he decided to do something he never normally would do. He sent a text to John.

"I like you too, John. SH" He hesitated before sending it, but what harm could it do? John had just told him that he liked him, right? 

He sent the message and immediately wanted to take it back, what if John didn't like him like he liked him. What if it was in a completely non-platonic way he had meant it? Sherlock started to feel sick. What if he had got it all wrong? Would John hate him now? 

5 minutes later, Sherlock's phone buzzed. A new message, from John. He was afraid of what it would say. But still, he was curious.  
He tapped the message with closed eyes. And only peeked a bit with one eye. But suddenly opened his eyes with a stare at the screen. John. John had just asked him on a date tomorrow afternoon. A DATE. WITH JOHN. Of cause, he wanted to go on a date with John. But he had to play it cool.

"I would love to go on a date with you. SH"


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, morning, noon, night whatever the time is where you guys are!   
> I wrote another chapter! Enjoy it, and tell me your thoughts, feelings, criticism!  
> I'll most likely be back tomorrow!

Sunday arrived way too quickly for Sherlock's liking. Sure he was looking forward to the date but he was so nervous. What should he wear? Where were they going? What were you supposed to do on a first date? All of these questions kept spinning around in Sherlock's mind.

John had said he would pick him up around 5 so there was still 3 hours till.

He decided to take a shower, a long nice shower for clearing his head. Afterwards, he went through his closet to find something to wear. Then he panicked and called Irene. Irene always had the answers to what Sherlock didn't know. Irene once again guided him trough the panic and once again she told him to wear the purple shirt because it made his eyes pop.

He put on the purple shirt and his skinny black jeans, and once again he thought he looked hot.

One hour before John would pick him up.

The last hour he used on his hair, he wanted it to look great but also like he just woke up. He ruffled it and arranged a couple of his wild curls.

15 minutes till John would arrive. 

Should his clothes be more formal? Less formal? 

10 minutes. 

Shoes? Which shoes should he wear? 

5 minutes.

Was his hair okay? Should he comb it?

The doorbell rang. Sherlock felt like puking he was so nervous.

He opened the door, and a John was standing smiling outside, looking cozy in his jacket and scarf. It was late fall. John went inside while Sherlock was putting on his jacket and scarf. When Sherlock was ready John looked at him, and then leaned in and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. Sherlock looked down his face reddening.

"You look great Sherlock," He said.

"So, I was thinking we could go get something to eat, and then go see a movie afterward?" John said while Sherlock closed and locked the door.

"I-It sounds good, w-where would you like to eat?" Sherlock asked.

"Well I was hoping that you liked Italian, I know this great place just down the street," John said smiling.

"I-I do like Italian, sounds great," Sherlock said.

The conversation died, and the rest of the walk was quiet. They reached Angelo's which was the Italian place. They were greeted by the owner who showed them to a table and handed them two menus.

John picked a grilled salmon with tomatoes, while Sherlock being the picky little thing he was, chose a dish with spaghetti with meatballs.   
"So Sherlock, what do you do, when you are not studying?" John asked with his usual smile.

"I-I play the violin, d-do some experiments, a-and that's p-pretty much it" Sherlock answered

"You play the violin? You got to play something for me sometimes" John said, looking surprised.

"I-I kinda already did, when you w-were asleep on my couch that is" Sherlock answered looking down at his half-finished spaghetti.

"You did? Maybe that's why I was sleeping so heavily " He said, looking down at his own plate, remembering what happened yesterday while he was sleeping. He blushed slightly.

They ate in silence.

After that they headed to the movies, Sherlock picked a movie about Harley Quinn and some other villains. John paid and they went to find their seats.

Halfway through the movie Sherlock was bored, he turned his head and looked at John. John noticed and looked at Sherlock, then grabbed his hand and entangled his fingers with Sherlock's.

Sherlock's heartbeat fastened up, now unable to focus on anything else. John was holding his hand. John was stroking his hand with his thumb. He could feel his face getting warmer, and knew he was blushing.

The rest of the movie was a blur. It went fast, too fast for Sherlock's liking. He wanted to stay like this forever. He felt wanted and safe in John's presence.

When they got out on the street again, they were no longer holding hands. Sherlock was a bit sad about that, he wanted to hold John's hand. John insisted on following him home, to make sure he got home safely. 

It was cold outside and Sherlock tried to warm his hands, he handed brought any gloves. John saw the attempt Sherlock made to keep his hands warm and grabbed Sherlock's one hand, kissed it, and entangled his fingers with Sherlock's again. Sherlock forgot about the other cold hand. He was happy.

When they reached Sherlock's front door, John looked up at the taller man, first in his eyes, then on his mouth. Sherlock wanted none other things than to kiss John. He really did, but what if John didn't want that? He didn't get to think any further before John took at step closer and put his hands on Sherlock's neck and hair, leaned in and kissed him. It took a while before Sherlock got out of the shock and kissed back. 

God he kissed back like the world depended on it. 

Sherlock's back was now against the door, pinned by John's body. Sherlock reached out and got a hold of John's jacket pulling him closer. John licked his lip, begging for entrance, which Sherlock gave him.

Sherlock's mind went blank.

They deepened the kiss, and Sherlock let out a quiet moan.

John stepped back.

"God, I have wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you watching us practice. And even more when i saw you in that oh so thigh purple shirt. You have been driving me crazy for a long long time Sherlock Holmes" John said while trying to catch his breath.

Sherlock wanted to kiss him again, but John had already had that thought and leaned in once again this time, his hands traveling down Sherlock's skinny chest and stomach, making him moan again.

God Sherlock wanted this.

John stepped back again, not wanting to push Sherlock, he wanted it to be special and not go too fast. He told Sherlock goodnight and kissed him.

Sherlock went inside, making it to the bed, flushed, hard and confused. He wanted John. He wanted John to kiss him, hold his hand, god he wanted John in his bed.


	7. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets very jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings!  
> Here is another chapter, there will be one more and then it's complete!   
> Tell what your thoughts, feeling etc is/was down in the comments!

Monday came, and Sherlock only had 2 lectures. The lectures were from 9 to 11:30. He got ready and went to school, hoping he would see John today. The first lectures were biology which was boring, he then had a 10-minute break to walk from one classroom to another.  
In the hall, on his way to chemistry class, he saw John, and he got happy, but the happiness quickly disappeared. John was talking to girl he had never seen before, they were laughing, and she was touching his John's shoulder. 

Sherlock felt sick to his stomach and quickly passed them without looking at them. He did not want to see john flirt with her. He was so distracted he walked into another guy and fell to the ground, with his books and papers scattered all over the floor, the other guy then stated screaming and yelling at him, which caught John's attention.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asked

Sherlock didn't answer John, and muttered an apology to the guy he had knocked over, and then he ran as fast as he could away from the guy, John, and the girl. Sherlock heard John call out for him once again, but ignored it and made it to class.

The chemistry class felt like hell, the only thing he could think about was John who was with the girl. Was John just playing him? Was it some sort of joke? 

Sherlock excused himself from the class. He wanted to go home. As he walked down the hall he saw John leaning against the lockers like he was waiting for someone, probably the girl from earlier. He tried his best to just ignore John and was fighting the tears.  
John had obviously noticed Sherlock and walked smiling towards him.

"Hey, I was waiting for you; I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today?"John asked still smiling.

Still, Sherlock ignored him and walked past John just wanting to go home.

"Sherlock! What's wrong?" John called out while jogging to keep up with Sherlock.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"Well, that is obviously not nothing. Sherlock, what's going on?" He asked once again.

"Nothing" He replied this time in an angry tone "Just leave me alone".

John was shocked and surprised. What the heck was going on?

"Sherlock, I don't want to leave you alone, what's going on? Did I do something?" John asked.

Sherlock ignored him. His anger and rage was building up inside him, how could John do something like that to him?

"I-I like you Sherlock, I want to spend time with you" John tried.

This only made it worse.

"You like me?! Why? Go spend time with your girlfriend" He yelled and ran away.

John was left there confused.

Sherlock got home, threw his stuff somewhere, took off his clothes, put on his pajama pants and his white sheet. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Did love really hurt this much? If so he didn't want it. Any of it. He cried for a bit and then fell asleep on the couch.  
He was woken by someone knocking on the door into the living room. He sat up and looked behind him and there was John.

"Your landlady let me in, I hope it's okay," John said quietly.

Sherlock didn't say anything.

"Sherlock, what on earth is going on?" John asked.

"I saw you with that girl this morning, you don't have to hide it anymore, just leave me" Sherlock muttered.

"Girl? What girl?" John asked confused.

"Don't play stupid John, it doesn't suit you" 

"Oooh that girl. Sherlock, I can assure you nothing is going on between me and that girl" He said trying to hold back a laugh.

This made Sherlock furious. Now he was laughing at him? 

John saw the angry face Sherlock made.

"Sherlock, that girl is my sister Harriet, she just moved back home and started at the university," John said.

John moved closer and sat on the couch next to Sherlock.

Sherlock was ashamed; he hid himself in his sheet, not wanting to come out ever. 

Sherlock muttered a low sorry while in hiding.

"Sherlock, come out here where I can see you," He said.

He refused.

John then found an opening in the sheet tent and stuck his head in. His face not far from Sherlock's.

Sherlock was flushed and had red eyes from the crying earlier.

John snuck in a bit more cupping Sherlock's face with his hands.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Sherlock," He said and kissed his forehead. 

Sherlock felt a warmth from the kiss and gave up on trying hiding. 

Once outside the sheet, he saw John smiling at him, still feeling ashamed he looked the other way.

"You are so cute when you are pouting," John said. Sherlock still refusing to look at him.

John crawled towards Sherlock and ended up sitting in his lap looking down in Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock just wanted him to kiss him and make all the bad feelings go away. John obviously had the same idea and leaned down and kissed him. Sherlock put his arms around John, holding him close and tight as if he was afraid John would go away.

John had no intention of going; he ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair while slightly nipping at his lip asked for entrance, which he was giving right away. 

Sherlock could feel John's tongue in his mouth and moaned a bit of the sensation. He was surprised by his own moan and pushed John slightly away turning red. He was getting hard. And John could not not notice when he was sitting on top of him.

"It's okay Sherlock, I feel the same way," He said a bit out of breath.

"J-john I've never.." He couldn't finish his sentence, he was so embarrassed

John answered by kissing him again whispering in his ear.

"Neither have I, but it's going to be fine love, we'll take it slow, no rush," He said.

Sherlock tried to get a bit more comfortable and lifted his hips a bit, as he did his hard on brushed against John's cock and made him moaned and leaned down to kiss Sherlock's neck which made him moan.

Sherlock wanted to touch John. He put his hands under John t-shirt still holding him close. John started to grind against him and Sherlock squeaked. John looked at Sherlock to make sure everything was alright.

"Just tell me to stop if it gets too much," He said him a low voice, his eyes lust blown.

John's look only turned Sherlock on even more. And when John started to kiss his from his neck, down his bare chest and stomach and stopped at the waist, Sherlock was a panting mess writhing beneath john.

John went back up and slightly bit Sherlock's earlobe while he pushed his clothed cock against Sherlock, that was enough to drive Sherlock over the edge and he came in his pants with a loud moan.

The look and sound that came from Sherlock, made John come too. John leaned in and kissed him hard like his life depended on it.  
Sherlock got tired really fast and John got up to leave so he could get some sleep. 

"Stay," Sherlock said.

John smiled and picked Sherlock up and went to the bedroom and they cuddled.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all the love was givin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the final chapter! Tell me what you liked/disliked.   
> I had so much fun writing this, so I'll be writing a new one soon!

A few hours later Sherlock woke up. He checked the clock and it was only 5pm. Then he realized the warm body that was holding him tight, it was John. He then remembered what had happened earlier that day. He felt warm inside and blushed madly. He was just laying there looking at John. After a while, John opened his eyes and looked directly into Sherlock's.

"Did you sleep well love?" he asked smiling.

"I I I" Was all Sherlock could say. 

John leaned in and kissed him. Sherlock still panicking a bit immediately kissed back folding his arms around John body. John pulled back a little.

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" He asked

"Y-yeah" Sherlock answered.

They both got up and Sherlock was looking for his purple shirt. John went to the living room to get his jacket and came back and stopped dead in his track, staring at Sherlock who was now looking back at John with a half tilted confused face.

"Sherlock, do you know what you do to me when you are dressed in that shirt?" He said with quick breaths.

"Um," Sherlock didn't get to say anything else before john lunged at him, his hands roaming Sherlock's chest. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"You look so damn sexy in that shirt." He said with eyes that were lust blown.

Sherlock's face turned beat red, trying not to get too turned on by what John had just said and done. John had taken off his jacket and was not pushing his whole body against Sherlock's, making him walk backwards and ending up being pinned between the closet door and John. This turned Sherlock on. He liked this very much. He could feel his dick started to harden as John started to kiss and nip at his neck and earlobe. 

Sherlock put his hands in John's hair and couldn't stop his moans from escaping his lips as John pressed his hard cock against Sherlock's. As he did so, John started to unbutton his shirt slowly placing a kiss on his chest every time he opened a new button. At this point, Sherlock was a moaning mess and his knees started to weaken.

"I've got you love" He almost growled. "If it gets too much tell me to stop." He said looking at Sherlock for confirmation.  
"Please John, d-don't stop. Please" Sherlock moaned. God he did not want him to stop. Ever.

John kneeled before Sherlock and undid his pants. Sherlock moaned at the tension from his pants loosen. John pulled Sherlock's pants down and caressed his cock through the clothing of the underpants. Sherlock put his hands in John's hair groaning.

John slowly pulled the underpants down now looking straight at Sherlock's beautiful member. He licked the member from the base to the tip, earning a loud moan from Sherlock. God, he was beautiful. He took the dick in his mouth bobbing up and down.  
Sherlock had never felt anything like this. He had to put his weight against the closet to stay standing. He wasn't far from release.

"J-john. Fuck, I-I'm cumming." He moaned.

"Not yet love." He said standing up and guiding Sherlock back to the bed. Taking off his shirt on the way.   
Sherlock was lying on his back looking up at a bare-chested John. He wanted to see more. Feel more. He got up on his knees mimicking John's posture. He leaned in and kiss John, while he undid his pants. John moaned and that was the sexiest thing Sherlock had ever heard. He tugged at his jeans as a sign; he wanted them off, NOW! 

John took them and his underpants off, he pushed Sherlock back on the bed, kissed Sherlock from the chest and down, until he reached Sherlock's butt, he kissed each cheek and licked over the hole. This made Sherlock tremble and moan.   
He ran his tongue over the hole a couple of times until Sherlock was a bit more relaxed he then pushed his tongue inside him and tongue fucked him. Sherlock was a writhing, moaning mess. 

"S-Sherlock, do you have any lube?"He asked and Sherlock pointed to the bed drawer. He took out the lube, put some on his fingers and started to stretch him. First one finger, then two, he started to scissor him, stretch him, make him ready for his own hard cock. 

"J-John, i-if you d-don't get to it s-soon I'll cum" Sherlock moaned.

He arranged his dick at Sherlock's entrance and slowly pushed in. Sherlock made a noise between a cry, moan, and scream. John stopped to let him adjust a bit before pushing all the way in. Once he was all in he waited for Sherlock.

"Move!" Sherlock growled. 

John started to thrust into him.

"Fuck, Sherlock you are so tight!" John moaned.

"Harder John, harder. Faster!" 

And John did so, hitting Sherlock's prostate every time he pushed back in. 

"J-John, I'm c-cumming!" Sherlock screamed.

John could feel Sherlock's ass clench around his dick when Sherlock came, he pushed in a few more times before cumming himself. 

They laid there panting, trying to catch their breaths. John kissed him and hold him tight.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes" He breath out.

"I love you too, John Watson"

And they fell asleep.

Tuesday morning arrived, and they both had classes, they both got up and got ready for school.

They walked hand in hand, down the halls, with everybody looking at them. But they didn't care, because they had each other.


End file.
